legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-146.90.149.45-20130112173542
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' HYPERMARKET!! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below!; I will trade anything I have for these Ultras!; Santa Transformed Prilla Master of Puppets + Any other Fire ultras other than '''Beloved Santa Claus, Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer and Awakening Grim Reaper '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Anxious Blaze Zmeu Agony Impregator Nebiros Celeste, Bestower of Grace Revolting Gladiator Tobias Guede, Death Feast Princess Muirdris, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inflicting Ukobach Aditi, Dragon Master Succubus Twin Blazena Gatekeeper of Flame Aditi, Dragon Master Viseclaw Mechatiger Malicious Glasya-Labolas Ulfhedinn Guardian Spiteful Persephone Djieien of Eternal Life Guede, Death Feast Princess Thorny Sinner Armaros Pyre Tactician Muspell Death Inducing Bernadette Genius Baby Dragon Genius Young Dragon ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr (15 ed/pp) - UR Zombified Nidhogg (9 ed/pp) – Collectible Dark Knight Dragon x3 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Cloud Ancient Dragon x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x3 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper (3 ed/pp) Typhon the Immeasurable x4 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Vicious Warlord Archon x2 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (3 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan' '(2 ed/pp) Machine Lord Talos x16 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Collectible Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf x4 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Water; ' ' Oneiros the Tormented (10 ed/pp) – Collectible ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine (10 ed/pp) Dream World Lilith x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Pure Snow Maiden x4 (9 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muirdris x4 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Poli'ahu, Snow Goddess (8 ed/pp) – Rare Collectible Therianthrope Awakening (5 ed/pp) – Collectible Twin Swordmage Boris (5 ed/pp) – BR 6 Reward Demon Giant of Terror x2 (4 ed/pp each) – Collectible Star Reader x7 (4 ed/pp each) Emperor of Purity Katharos (3 ed/pp) - Collectible ﻿﻿Whirlpool Gargoyle x9 (3 ed/pp each) Indignant Freeze Wizard (3 ed/pp) Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x10 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x9 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Ex Sentinel Snow Empress x3 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x3 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Raging Astaroth x18 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Sentinel Lazward x2 (2 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x5 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x12 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x22 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x18 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x9 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x13 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x9 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x9 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x8 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Flameseer Apophis (18 ed/pp) Anat, Truth Walker x6 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Flare Wyvern x4 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Spiteful Persephone (8 ed/pp) - Collectible Stealth Panther Warmonger (7 ed/pp) – Helpful Raid Card Pondering Belial (7 ed/pp) Desert Salamander' '''x4 (7 ed/pp each)' ' Balor, Eye keeper (5 ed/pp) –BR 5 Collectible Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Deus Ex Machina x4 (3 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x5 (3 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir x4 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Santarem Commander x2 (2 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x8 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x6 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x7 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x3 (2 ed/pp each) Netherlord King x6 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa x2 (2 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x9 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong (1 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good! + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D